


I'll Be Your Good Girl

by ladylace616



Series: No One Way - Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gym Sex, Modern Era, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Modern Day AU. Sansa and Petyr enjoy a healthy Daddy Dom/Little relationship. She invites herself over to his place to "work out." I've heard it said, 'There's no one way to be kinky.' ;) Don't like, don't read. Kinktober contribution.





	I'll Be Your Good Girl

“Do you like that, baby?”

“Ooh, Daddy, Baby likes that,” she crooned. She was tied to his home gym equipment, her hands splayed to either side of her. Her wrists were tied up but her lower half remained unrestrained. All the better for Petyr to lean in close to her and press his fingers against her slick, red pussy.

She licked her lips in anticipation, and Petyr captured her jaw in a cruel pinch. He crushed his lips against hers passionately as he crooked two fingers inside of her. It left her breathless, gasping for air when he pulled away.

“Daddy wants to blindfold you now,” he told her. He reached behind him to a table nearby and plucked a satin eye cover from its surface. Sansa raised her eyebrows curiously and squeezed her kegel muscles in anticipation. “Okay Daddy,” she lustily replied, and she shut her eyes as he drew nearer once again. He tied the black sash over her eyes and she became blind to his actions.

She felt his breath before his mouth ascended on her exposed nipple. He licked the pink nub to excitement and laved his tongue over the pebble. She mewled at his ministrations and arched her hips into his touch when his expert hand wandered back down to her pussy.

“You are so sweet, Baby Girl,” he lewdly said, low in her ear. He returned his mouth to her other breast, only this time alternating between licking and biting the sensitive nub. He rubbed her mound sensually, and his mouth travelled upwards to lick and kiss her beautiful white neck. She bruised easily and was left love marks near her collar bone, and he pleasedly regarded them. He finally pressed two fingers into her waiting snatch and enjoyed the way she gasped and moaned.

With her eyes covered, Sansa’s inhibitions were thrown to the wind. She was much more vocal than usual and was less aware of her face’s movements. She surrendered to the pleasure Daddy Dom was giving to her.

Suddenly, Petyr jerked his hand away. Sansa groaned at the loss, but was enticed suddenly when she smelt his fingers under her nose. She could smell her own musky scent and wasn’t surprised at Daddy Dom’s next words.

“Taste yourself,” he demanded.

Sansa obediently leaned her head forward and sensually sucked his fingers into her mouth. She sucked on his digits expertly undoubtedly leaving him with a raging hard on. She didn’t need to see it to know it was there, and she smirked sexily when he reluctantly pulled them out.

“What do you taste like, naughty girl?”

Sansa remained quiet. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips but she didn’t say anything.

“You taste like you want me to fuck you, girl,” he said. Suddenly, she felt him manipulating her breasts. He squeezed her tits together and pressed his face between them. She felt his mustache and goatee roughly brushing against her sensitive flesh. He passed his tongue over each nipple fleetingly, and gave her breasts a squeeze that made her wince.

His hands left her and when he returned, he had two small cylindrical tubes in hand. They were about quarter size in diameter and an inch in length. They were designed to attach to her erect nipples, and when he squeezed their bases once in place they stayed adhered to her. The pressure of her nipple being sucked was stimulating, and she squirmed on the bench.

“Daddy, God, please touch me,” she panted.

“Do you taste like you want me to fuck you?” he asked again, and he obliged her by petting her pussy again. He frustratingly did not enter her pussy this time, just teased her nub lightly to the point it drove her crazy.

“Oh, yes, Daddy, I want you to fuck me! Now!” she exclaimed. The eagerness in her voice and her eyes still being covered, she didn’t see it coming when he claimed her mouth in another passionate lip lock. He crushed his lips to her punishingly hard, and she ground herself against his hand.

“Let’s take these off of you,” Petyr said. The next thing she knew, he had untied one of her wrist restraints. He reached to do the other and the last thing to go was the blindfold. Sansa started to remove the nipple clamps, but Petyr playfully smacked her hand.

“Who said you could remove those?” he mischievously asked.

Petyr was naked also. His cock stood proud and at attention. He was uncircumcised and not ashamed about it. Petyr dragged Sansa to her feet and kissed her again, pressing her up against him again. He wrapped his arms behind her and as he deepened their kiss, his hands ventured lower to her ass where he squeezed her butt cheeks tantalizingly.

“Oh!” Sansa squealed, and she gasped when Petyr suddenly began to lift her. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and held onto him tightly as he let go with one hand to situate himself at her slick opening. He pressed deep inside her and they both sighed pleasurably at the union. Petyr angled his body so that he could drill upwards into her and she hung on for dear life to the back of his neck, bouncing up and down on his cock.

As much fun as the position was, gravity was against them. Eventually Petyr had to lower Sansa back down to her feet on the ground, both of them breathless. Petyr spun Sansa around and motioned for her to get on her knees on the exercise bench.

Her back was turned to him and her ass exposed. She squealed when he brought his open palm down fast on her shapely backside. “Have you been a good girl or a bad girl?” he asked.

Sansa didn’t answer immediately, and Petyr peppered her other ass cheek with a few generous swats. Her ass wiggled invitingly afterwards, wanting more. She looked over her shoulder when Petyr didn’t deliver another blow. He was standing there, eyeing her expectantly with his hand poised to spank her again. He wouldn’t until she answered.

“I’ve been a bad girl,” she finally replied. “Teach me a lesson, Daddy,” she begged, wiggling her ass some more. Petyr couldn’t resist and spanked her ass over and over again, delighting in the pink glow showing up on her white ass.

By the time he was done, Sansa was dripping wet. He easily slid inside when he got into position behind her. He entered her from behind with a guttural grunt, and Sansa gripped the back of the bench she was previously tied to for support.

She felt her orgasm building quickly. The pressure of her nipples being sucked coupled with Petyr’s frantic pace and urgent hands on her hips was the undoing of her. Moments after he grunted and came with a force inside her, she cried out and collapsed against the exercise bench as her orgasm followed his.

Afterwards, Petyr pulled out. Sansa went to stand on wobbly legs and Petyr grabbed her by her shoulder. “Where do you think you’re going? You think your job is done?” He gestured down towards his half erect cock and applied pressure to her shoulders.

“Be a good girl and clean that up,” he commanded her. Sansa obliged and dropped to her knees to do Daddy Dom’s bidding. She slurped at his cock and cleaned their mingled juices from his uncircumcised member.

When she was done, Petyr smiled proudly down at her. He pressed a hand affectionately on the top of her redhead and commented, “Anytime you want to ‘work out’, by all means, please call me.” They were at his home gym, which was ostensibly why Sansa had invited herself over in the first place.

“You know it, Daddy,” she flirtatiously replied with a wink.


End file.
